Emotion
by Naru-L
Summary: Escolhas não dependem apenas de uma pessoa quando diz respeito a relacionamentos. Quando ele finalmente se der conta de seu erro, poderá ser tarde demais para mudar alguma coisa... SesshyRin ONESHOT


**_Emotion_**

**__**

**__**

_It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?_

_  
**(Está tudo feito e acabado******_

**_Mas, meu coração continua a doer_**

**_E quem é aquela em quem você está abraçado_**

**_Ao invés de mim esta noite?)_**

****

****

Rin parou na janela do casebre olhando para o céu estrelado sem conseguir evitar a tristeza pelas lembranças.

'_Faltam apenas alguns dias... Eu não deveria me sentir assim... Não deveria pensar nessas coisas, especialmente... nele'_ ela abaixou a cabeça sem poder evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas ao pensar no rapaz ' _Eu sei que ele fez isso apenas para me proteger, mas.. tudo o que eu queria era ter ficado a seu lado'_

**=== Flashback===**

Rin deu um passo para trás desequilibrada ao colidir com as costas do yokai que caminhava a sua frente e que parara sem aviso.

- Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama – Ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada e com medo de ser repreendida – Eu estava distraída e—

- Você está sempre distraída, Rin. –  Jaken falou, lançando um olhar de desgosto para a garota humana. Não conseguia entender porque seu mestre ainda permitia que aquela atrapalhada os acompanhasse, ao menos logo se livrariam dela – Você deveria ao menos prestar atenção por –

- Jaken. – Sesshoumaru falou no mesmo tom impessoal de sempre o que fez com que o pequeno yokai corresse com suas pequenas pernas até sua frente, levantasse a cabeça e olhasse em sua direção com expectativa – Vá na frente e faça o que eu pedi.

- Mas os aldeões não gostam de mim e—

- Eu perguntei algo?

- Não, Sesshoumaru-sama - Jaken baixou a cabeça e começou a se afastar – Voltarei com as informações.

- Não deveríamos ir com ele, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin olhou preocupada para o pequeno yokai que se afastava o mais rápido possível, apesar de hesitantemente, com suas pequenas pernas.

- Não. – Ele se virou em direção a uma clareira próxima – Jaken pode se cuidar sozinho.  Vamos procurar um lugar para passar a noite.

Rin lançou um último olhar para a figura de Jaken antes de se virar e correr atrás de Sesshoumaru.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Já havia anoitecido há muito tempo quando Jaken entrou correndo e fazendo algum barulho ao pisar em alguns galhos secos que se encontravam no chão.

- Consegui convencê-lo, Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Rin está dormindo, Jaken – Sesshoumaru falou em tom baixo e reprovador o que fez seu servo diminuir o ritmo dos passos.

- Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama  - Ele parou a frente de seu mestre e lançou um olhar de desgosto a garota dormindo serenamente antes de se voltar para Sesshoumaru e completar em voz baixa. – Falei com InuYasha e ele concordou com seu pedido.

- "timo. – Sesshoumaru falou devagar, olhando disfarçadamente para a garota – Faremos isso amanhã, assim que ela acordar.

- Pensei que quisesse terminar logo com isso.

- Vá dormir, Jaken. – Sesshoumaru falou baixo, mas sem deixar duvidas que estava encerrando o assunto, antes de começar a se afastar – Partiremos assim que o sol nascer.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama – Ele baixou a cabeça e se virou para procurar um lugar para descansar.

Assim que os dois pararam de falar, a garota abriu os olhos lentamente, viu o pequeno yokai deitando a alguma distancia e conteve um suspiro. Algo lhe dizia que sua vida mudaria pela manhã, só não conseguia ver se seria para melhor ou não.

**===0===**

Rin fechou os olhos apagando as lembranças que teimavam em voltar a sua mente. Não queria se lembrar daquilo, sentira-se tão sozinha e abandonada por tanto tempo depois daquela dia.

Ela se afastou da janela e limpou algumas lágrimas antes de deitar-se na cama improvisada.

' _Não quero me lembrar do que não posso ter... em breve terei alguém em minha vida_.' Ela puxou as cobertas sobre o corpo e se encolheu na cama ' _Pode ser que não seja como eu gostaria que tivesse sido ou com quem eu gostaria, mas... mesmo assim... Ao menos é alguém para ficar ao meu lado_.'

_  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
__Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
  
_

**_(E onde está você agora, no momento em que preciso?_****__**

**_Lágrimas molham meu travesseiro onde quer que você v_**

**_Chorarei um rio que levará ao seu oceano_**

**_Você nunca me verá cair)_****__**

****

****

**=== Flasback===**

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou com a claridade súbita, podia ouvir os passos de Jaken e suas reclamações murmurantes.

- Levante logo, menina. – Ele estreitou mais os olhos o que fez com que a garota fizesse uma careta – Temos mais o que fazer do que esperar você dormindo a manhã toda.

- O sol acabou de nascer... – Ela replicou em voz baixa sentando lentamente.

- Temos uma longa caminhada e—

- Jaken. – Sesshoumaru falou em voz baixa parando atrás de seu servo – Eu pensei ter dito para recolher o acampamento em silêncio.

- Eu só estava dizendo a garota para se apressar, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Ouvi o que você disse desnecessariamente a ela. – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente sem se incomodar em olhar para o servo – Termine de guardar as coisas, é você quem está nos atrasando.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Arrume suas coisas, Rin.

A garota concordou com um aceno enquanto levantava e começava a juntar suas coisas em uma trouxa improvisada como fazia todas as manhãs.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rin sentia o coração se apertar a cada passo que davam em direção a vila, o corpo todo vibrava de modo diferente. Cada passo parecia mais difícil, quase como se seu corpo a puxasse na direção contrária.

A aura do grupo parecia estranhamente diferente. Ela olhou disfarçadamente para Sesshoumaru que caminhava a sua frente, o yokai permanecia calado como o usual e sua expressão não mostrava seus sentimentos. Quantas vezes ela havia perguntado a si mesma se ele possuía algum?

A garota desviou os olhos para o servo que seguia quase a seu lado e sentiu o coração se apertar mais, ao perceber que ele não havia feito nenhum comentário negativo quanto a sua pessoa. Viu-o olhar em sua direção quase com pena antes de desviar os olhos quando percebeu que o tinha pegado em flagrante.

_'O que está acontecendo afinal?'_

Tais pensamentos desapareceram ao perceber o movimento a sua frente, Sesshoumaru havia parado pouco antes da entrada da vila. Ela suspirou aliviada por ter conseguido parar antes de colidir com o corpo dele, o humor de todos parecia estar pesado e triste demais para que ela causasse mais algum problema.

- Você fica aqui, Jaken. – Sesshoumaru falou sem olhar para o servo que apenas concordou com um aceno. – Venha comigo, Rin.

A garota lançou um olhar apreensivo ao yokai a sua frente e voltou a andar vendo-o continuar sem olhar para ver se ela o seguia. Parou ao ver o cajado de duas cabeças atravessar seu caminho.

- Boa sorte, menina. – Jaken falou antes de levantar o cajado e lhe dar passagem. Ela ficou mais assustada quando se deu conta que o brilho estranho que vira nos olhos do pequeno servo eram de lágrimas. – Vá logo, você não quer ficar para trás. – Ele completou não mais olhando em sua direção.

Ela lançou um último olhar para ele antes de correr atrás do outro yokai que já tinha se afastado alguns metros sem esperar por ela.

Jaken se apoiou em uma pedra baixa enquanto observava a garota correndo confiantemente em direção a seu mestre. Por mais difícil que fosse admitir, ia sentir falta daquela pestinha.

**===0===**

_  
_' _Tola. Isso o que fui._' Rin puxou a coberta sobre o rosto tentando abafar o som do choro ' _Confiei nele até o último momento... Por tantos anos ele foi toda a família que conheci...'_ Ela suspirou e sorriu tristemente enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair _' Não, ele foi... ele é muito mais do que uma família para mim...'_

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song   
But if you don't come back   
Come home to me, darling_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

**_(Nas palavras de um coração partido_****__**

**_São apenas emoções tomando o controle_**

**_Presa na tristeza_**

**_Perdida na canção_**

**_Mas, se você não voltar_**

**_Voltar para casa, querido_**

**_Você não sabe que não sobrou mais ninguém para me abraçar apertado?_**

**_Você não sabe que não sobrou mais ninguém para me dar um beijo de boa noite?  
Boa noite, boa noite)_**

Rin levantou quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram a pequena cabana, saiu silenciosamente, tentando não acordar os outros moradores, e caminhou lentamente até o rio. Queria se lavar para que ninguém soubesse como estava realmente se sentindo. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ainda se deixar levar por aqueles pensamentos tristes, por ainda sentir aquela absurda esperança de que ele voltaria para buscá-la.

' _Sesshoumaru__ nunca voltará, provavelmente encontrou alguém como ele para partilhar sua vida._' Ela se despiu rapidamente e entrou nas águas frias àquela hora da manhã antes que perdesse a coragem. Por um momento não pode pensar em nada além da água em contato com seu corpo, mas logo os pensamentos voltaram a assaltar sua mente quando a temperatura parou de incomodá-la tanto ' _Provavelmente encontrou alguém forte e capaz de segui-lo sem adoecer ou se cansar como eu... Eu já deveria ter desistido de esperar... também tenho alguém agora'_

**=== Flashback===**

Rin continuou a seguir o yokai em silencio, sempre confiara plenamente nele e mesmo agora quando seu coração se apertava mais a cada passo ela sentia o mesmo. Sabia, com cada fibra de seu corpo, que ele nunca faria nada para machucá-la.

Ela abriu e voltou a fechar a boca, desistindo de fazer alguma pergunta mesmo quando o viu se dirigir a uma cabana em particular do pequeno vilarejo. Suspirou desanimada, o medo da resposta era muito maior que sua curiosidade habitual.

Sesshoumaru a ouviu suspirar e lutou contra o instinto de se virar e perguntar o que havia de errado. Seria uma pergunta inútil e ele nunca se permitiria fazer algo estúpido. Continuou a caminhar em direção a cabana que, segundo as indicações de Jaken, pertencia a seu meio-irmão.

Ele podia sentir sua apreensão e medo por seu comportamento estranho, normalmente ele desviaria de qualquer vila que aparecesse a sua frente, mas dessa vez tinha que ser diferente. Se existia alguém no mundo que podia compreender seus próprios medos e emoções essa pessoa era seu detestável meio-irmão.

Ele soube desde o primeiro momento em que seus sentimentos pela garota humana começaram a mudar o que deveria ser feito.

Não importa o quanto lhe custasse ou o quanto fosse difícil o que estava prestes a fazer, ele não sujeitaria a garota a todos os perigos que viriam caso a escolhesse como esposa. Não deixaria suas emoções o cegarem para a dura realidade como seu pai tinha feito.

Nunca sujeitaria a mulher que amava a uma vida de desprezo e perseguição.

Sofreria sozinho, sabendo que nunca encontraria outra pessoa que o cativasse como ela tinha feito. Nunca encontraria outra pessoa que dominasse seu coração do modo como ela fizera.

Continuaria sozinho em sua jornada por algo que não sabia identificar, mas protegeria a garota que o tinha intencionalmente 'domado'.

_'Ao menos assim ela estará segura.' _Ele parou em frente à moradia de seu meio-irmão _'Ao menos ela será feliz'_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kagome disfarçou a tristeza no olhar e sorriu para a garota a seu lado convidando-a para ir colher ervas medicinais em sua companhia. Rin olhou para o yokai pedindo sua permissão e seguiu a outra garota quando ele concordou com um aceno.

InuYasha esperou que as duas estivessem a uma distancia segura antes de virar para o meio-irmão com um olhar reprovador.

- Não vou tentar convencê-lo a mudar de idéia porque sei que é orgulhoso e teimoso demais para aceitar minha opinião.

- Eu não pedi sua opinião. – Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente sem desviar os olhos da figura da garota que aos poucos desaparecia em meio às árvores. – Tenho certeza de minha decisão.

- Você nem ao menos deu a ela a chance de escolher.

- Ela escolheria errado.

- Você nem sempre está certo. – InuYasha sorriu satisfeito ao ver os olhos dourados como os seus voltarem-se em sua direção como se ele tivesse dito o maior dos absurdo – Você já cometeu enganos antes e está apenas provando que mesmo sendo um Yokai completo, não é perfeito.

- Este não é um engano. – Sesshoumaru estreitou levemente os olhos antes de se virar na direção contrária a que as duas garotas haviam tomado. – Isso é o melhor para ela.

- Ela o ama, seu grande tolo – InuYasha falou exasperado –, olha para você com adoração. Como pode deixá-la desse modo?

- Porque ao contrário de nosso pai eu me importo com o que acontecerá com ela se a tornar minha esposa.

- E não se importa com o que acontecerá com ela quando perceber que você a abandonou?

- Ela se esquecerá com o tempo, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru começou a se afastar lentamente, mesmo que sua razão lhe dissesse para se afastar rapidamente antes que a garota voltasse, mas seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia. – Rin merece ao menos conhecer como é viver com humanos.

- Então voltará para saber o que ela prefere?

- Não, eu já tomei minha decisão – As palavras quase que murmuradas eram compreendidas apenas por InuYasha enquanto via o meio-irmão se afastar – Ela ficará aqui e com o tempo casará com alguém como ela.

- Tolo. – InuYasha murmurou sabendo ter perdido a pequena discussão.

_'Não permitirei que ela seja perseguida e morta como sua mãe, InuYasha... Pensei que ao menos você compreenderia minhas ações'_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rin levantou de repente ao sentir o coração se apertar no peito. Ignorando a garota que a chamava, correu de volta ao vilarejo e pode ver a figura indistinta de Sesshoumaru se afastando. Sentiu a garganta se apertar quando tentou chamar por ele e sua voz não passou de um grito estrangulado enquanto ela sentia os joelhos cederem com o peso de seu corpo e os braços de InuYasha a ampararam antes que caísse ao chão.

A garota baixou a cabeça enquanto lágrimas silenciosas deixavam seus olhos e percorriam seu rosto. Não percebeu a chegada da outra garota ou tampouco notou o abraço consolador do casal. A tristeza e o sentimento de que tinha sido traída eram fortes demais em seu peito, nada mais a importava, estava sozinha novamente.

Cega pela dor e mágoa, não viu quando o yokai se virou uma última vez e não seria capaz de ver a tristeza que tomou conta dos olhos dourados ao vê-la naquele estado antes de sair do vilarejo e de sua vida para sempre.

**===0===**

Rin mergulhou na água fria como se ela pudesse lavar sua alma e retirar toda a tristeza que sentia com as lembranças. Tinha conseguido esquecer daquilo por três anos, então por que agora as lembranças voltavam com tanta força?

'_ Talvez porque com o casamento amanhã eu esteja desistindo de toda a minha esperança de um dia poder tê-lo de volta...'_

_  
I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
_

**_(Estou a seu lado_****__**

**_Sou parte de tudo o que você _**

**_Mas você tem parte de outra pessoa_**

**_Você tem que achar sua estrela)_****__**

Jaken seguia seu mestre em silencio pelo conhecido caminho até o vilarejo. Sabia que não deveria falar nada ou receberia alguma espécie de punição por ousar fazer tal coisa. Tinha aprendido sua lição na segunda ou terceira vez que tinham feito essa mesma viagem.

O pequeno yokai caminhava em silencio ao lado de seu mestre lançando olhares furtivos em sua direção. Desde o momento em que soubera do casamento da garota humana Sesshoumaru havia mudado seu comportamento. Observara em silêncio enquanto seu mestre parecia lutar internamente contra um inimigo incansável e, a julgar o destino que tinham tomado há algumas semanas atrás, seu inimigo invisível tinha vencido a luta.

Jaken suspirou ao pensar nos cinco anos que haviam se passado desde que tinham se separado de Rin, era tudo tão silencioso sem a garota falante. A paz e tranqüilidade que tanto desejara parecia triste e longa demais. Não admitiria a ninguém, mas sentia falta da garotinha sempre falante e curiosa.

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo ao lembrar da figura da garota há poucos meses atrás quando a tinham visto pela última vez. Rin não era mais uma garotinha, tinha se tornado uma bela mulher e segundo a tradição dos humanos já tinha passado da época de se casar. '_Provavelmente ainda espera que ele vá buscá-la..._' Jaken não conteve outro suspiro ao lembrar da tristeza que havia visto nos olhos castanhos ' _Ela ainda tinha a esperança de que ele voltaria'_

- Está com algum problema, Jaken? – Sesshoumaru perguntou friamente sem olhar para o servo. – Pode ficar aqui descansando se estiver cansado, não pedi que viesse comigo.

- Não, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Então pare de suspirar com um velho tolo.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Jaken baixou a cabeça contendo outro suspiro e continuou a caminhar em silencio ao lado do yokai mais jovem.

**=== Flashback===**

Sesshoumaru observava a garota sentada de pé no meio do jardim de ervas com uma expressão melancólica, não conseguia entender porque sempre acabava voltando a aquele lugar todos os anos naquela mesma época. Na verdade sabia, mas preferia ignorar a data.

Há muitos anos atrás, naquela mesma época ele a tinha trazido de volta a vida e a ainda garotinha humana começara a segui-lo. Ela tinha entrado em sua vida e pouco a pouco, sem que ele notasse, tomado posse de seu coração.

Ele sorriu e mesmo sem perceber murmurou seu nome ao vê-la levantar a cabeça para o céu estrelado com uma expressão sonhadora e não pode deixar de perguntar a si mesmo se ela ainda se lembrava dele. Deu um passo para trás, escondendo sua figura nas sombras quando a garota virou-se em sua direção, os olhos castanhos brilhando com felicidade e esperança antes que ela baixasse a cabeça quando não viu ninguém.

'_Tenho que parar de voltar aqui' _Ele sentiu o coração apertar no peito quando a garota começou a caminhar em direção a casa _' A cada ano é mais difícil deixá-la novamente'_

Sesshoumaru esperou que ela estivesse a uma distancia segura antes de sair de seu esconderijo nas sombras, virando-se para partir. Parou ao ouvir passos apressados se aproximando e lançou um olhar ao rapaz que já vira perto da garota no ano anterior.

O yokai estreitou os olhos ao vê-la parar e sorrir para o rapaz de cabelos negros que parou a alguns passos dela. Fechou os olhos enquanto afundava as garras nas palmas das mãos em uma tentativa de conter o desejo de se aproximar dos dois.

Ele se afastou quando ela riu baixo por algo que o rapaz tinha dito, afinal aquela tinha sido a razão de tê-la deixado no vilarejo. _'Ao menos agora eu sei que ela está feliz novamente'  _Naquele momento decidiu que não mais voltaria àquele lugar, seria melhor para os dois. Assim não correria o risco de ser descoberto ou de ceder ao desejo de se aproximar mais da garota que sabia que sempre seria a única dona de seu coração.

**===0===**

Ao contrário das outras vezes, quando chegaram a entrada da vila Sesshoumaru não disse a seu servo que esperasse por ele ali, continuou caminhando calma e silenciosamente rumo a morada de seu irmão. Sabia que estava voltando mais cedo a aquele lugar, mas a noticia do casamento de Rin o tinha pegado despreparado. InuYasha parecia ter mandado o velho Myouga com a notícia propositalmente, aquele hanyou inútil sabia que cedo ou tarde ele cederia a força de seus sentimentos e voltaria.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu na floresta no local onde sempre ficava para observar Rin todos os anos, sabia que cedo ou tarde o meio-irmão sentiria seu cheiro e viria encontrá-lo como tinha feito nos dois primeiros anos que ali estivera.

- O que estamos esperando, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Jaken perguntou em voz baixa depois de algum tempo em silencio. O yokai mais novo lançou um olhar que parecia dizer que aquilo não era de seu interesse antes de voltar sua atenção a cabana novamente.

- Se quiser permanecer aqui tem que ficar calado, Jaken.

O pequeno yokai apenas concordou com um aceno antes de se afastar deixando seu mestre mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao ver todas as luzes da casa finalmente se apagarem, sabia que o meio-irmão não sairia da casa enquanto houvesse alguém acordado. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar quando viu a silhueta conhecida aparecer em uma das janelas. Tolo e fraco coração que insistia em fraquejar e o levar a atitudes impensadas, sempre na eterna batalha com sua mente ' _Mas, não dessa vez..._' prometeu a si mesmo em pensamento ' _Dessa vez farei o que é certo'_

- Então... – InuYasha falou em um tom que demonstrava um pouco de surpresa – Você realmente veio.

- Não era essa a sua intenção ao mandar Myouga contar-me as novidades?

- Talvez. – InuYasha sorriu sem esconder o orgulho por ter conseguido vencer o meio-irmão, ao menos uma vez – E agora? O que pretende fazer?

- O mesmo que fiz até hoje. – Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos da cabana quando a garota desapareceu na escuridão – A coisa certa.

_  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my __pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
  
_

**_(E onde está você agora, no momento em que preciso?_****__**

**_Lágrimas molham meu travesseiro onde quer que você v_**

**_Chorarei um rio que levará ao seu oceano_**

**_Você nunca me verá cair)_****__**

- Noite novamente... – Rin murmurou sem poder conter um suspiro triste.

As noites sempre foram a pior parte, não podia manter a mente ocupada com afazeres e só lhe restavam lembranças e pensamentos duvidosos quanto ao que o futuro guardava. Teria realmente tomado a decisão certa ao aceitar o pedido de casamento?

A garota caminhou até a janela e parou olhando para o céu novamente. Sentia tanta falta de dormir a céu aberto, da liberdade que aquele simples e para muitos, desconfortável, ato causava. '_Sinto falta até mesmo das intermináveis reclamações de Jaken' _Ela sorriu tristemente com a lembrança do pequeno yokai, os olhares reprovadores e a preocupação que tinha visto naqueles olhos no dia em que tinham se separado.

Tinha esperado por tantos anos, perdera a conta de quantas noites tinham ficado chorando acordada ao invés de dormir sentindo a dor e a solidão sufocá-la ou de quantas noites frias havia ficado no jardim esperando que ele mudasse de idéia e voltasse para buscá-la.

Ela baixou os olhos para a floresta quando sentiu um arrepio conhecimento passar por seu corpo, procurou quase que desesperadamente pela figura que tanto desejava voltar a ver, mas como todas as outras vezes foi em vão e a única coisa que sentiu foi a decepção consigo mesma por ainda acreditar que ele voltaria.

A garota suspirou antes de se afastar da janela _' Eu tomei minha decisão. Nada mais de esperanças e fantasias tolas._' Ela lutou contra as lágrimas que teimavam em toldar sua visão enquanto arrumava sua cama. ' _Não vou mais sonhar com algo inalcançável... Me casarei amanhã  com Kenshiro e começarei uma nova vida_.'

_  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song   
But if you don't come __back   
Come home to me, darling_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

**_(Nas palavras de um coração partido_****__**

**_São apenas emoções tomando o controle_**

**_Presa na tristeza_**

**_Perdida na canção_**

**_Mas, se você não voltar_**

**_Voltar para casa, querido_**_  
**Você não sabe que não sobrou mais ninguém para me abraçar apertado?**_

**_Você não sabe que não sobrou mais ninguém para me dar um beijo de boa noite?  
Boa noite, boa noite)_**

****

- Tolo. – InuYasha estreitou os olhos ao ver o meio-irmão começar a se afastar – Vai deixar mesmo que ela se case?

- Essa é a coisa certa a fazer, certo?

- Por que diabos veio até aqui? – InuYasha  deu um passo em direção ao yokai e parou ao perceber que aquilo não resolveria o problema. Fechou os olhos quando não obteve resposta e afundou as garras nas palmas tentando controlar a vontade de pular em cima do idiota que insistia em jogar a felicidade fora com as duas mãos – Por que não continuou no buraco que chama de casa?  - O hanyou respirou fundo antes de voltar a abrir os olhos percebendo que o meio-irmão tinha parado de se afastar – Não havia necessidade de vir até aqui apenas para continuar repetindo que está fazendo "a coisa certa".

- Havia necessidade para mim. – Sesshoumaru falou baixo recomeçando a caminhar – Eu precisava vê-la uma última vez... Precisava me certificar de que ela está feliz com essa decisão.

- Então, entre e fale com ela. – InuYasha ofereceu sem poder conter a pequena centelha de esperança que as palavras do irmão tinham causado. – Pergunte como se sente quanto a tudo isso... Tenho certeza de que—

- Não, InuYasha. – Ele continuou a se afastar em direção a floresta – Eu disse que vim para vê-la, não conversar com ela.

- Você nunca lhe deu a chance de se despedir. – InuYasha deu mais um passo e depois parou olhando para o yokai que continuava a caminhar sem demonstrar que as palavras ou qualquer coisa pudessem fazê-lo mudar de idéia – Você nunca deu a Rin a chance de escolher.

- Sei o que estou fazendo, InuYasha.

O hanyou permaneceu algum tempo parado enquanto via o meio-irmão desaparecer nas sombras da floresta, baixou a cabeça admitindo que fracassará em algo. '_Tolo... Só perceberá o que perdeu quando for tarde demais'_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Jaken abriu os olhos ao perceber a aproximação de seu mestre, levantou apressadamente arrumando as roupas amassadas e sujas de folhas por ter adormecido enquanto esperava seu retorno.

- Vamos partir agora, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Jaken perguntou sem esconder o cansaço e a tristeza por ver que seu mestre tinha retornado sozinho.

Sesshoumaru apenas passou pelo pequeno yokai sem responder, a Jaken restou apenas acompanhá-lo em silencio já que pelo visto não obteria resposta novamente. Percorreram a floresta por algum tempo até que ao chegar a uma pequena clareira, Sesshoumaru parou bruscamente e olhou severamente para seu servo que tinha caído com a súbita parada.

- Procure um lugar para dormir, Jaken.

- Pensei que estávamos voltando... – Jaken parou de falar ao ver o outro yokai se afastar ignorando suas palavras. Suspirou cansado enquanto procurava um lugar ondenão houvesse pedras para poder se deitar.

_' Complicados... são todos tão complicados nessa família...'_

_  
__And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
  
_

**_(E onde está você agora, no momento em que preciso?_****__**

**_Lágrimas molham meu travesseiro onde quer que você v_**

**_Chorarei um rio que levará ao seu oceano_**

**_Você nunca me verá cair)_****__**

Sesshoumaru se afastou alguns metros do local onde tinha deixado Jaken, queria apenas caminhar sem ter o olhar do servo sobre si, observando cada movimento e reação sua. Não queria mais ver a decepção e tristeza do pequeno yokai porque isso só fazia com que seus próprios sentimentos ficassem mais fortes e difíceis de combater.

Tinha saído do vilarejo rapidamente porque não queria correr o risco de aceitar a oferta de InuYasha, por mais que quisesse ignorá-las como sempre fizera algo o impedia dessa vez _'Estúpido e fraco coração.'_  Por que se apaixonar por alguém? Por que exatamente por uma garota humana? _'Por que não consigo esquecê-la?'___

Ele respirou fundo tentando esquecer as palavras do irmão, mas era quase como se elas continuassem a ecoar em sua mente.

**_– E agora? O que pretende fazer?_**

****

**_- O mesmo que fiz até hoje. A coisa certa_**

Seu maior problema é que já não sabia mais qual era a coisa certa a fazer. Deixar que o casamento acontecesse tinha sido o certo em sua mente até aquela tarde antes de vê-la novamente. Agora, já não tinha a mesma certeza. Não sabia se teria a mesma força de vontade de deixá-la seguir sua vida como vinha afirmando ser o melhor há cinco anos.

**_- Você nunca lhe deu a chance de se despedir. Você nunca deu a Rin a chance de escolher._**

****

**_- Sei o que estou fazendo, InuYasha._**

Houvera uma razão para ter feito as coisas daquele modo. Sempre soubera que não teria coragem de partir se a visse chorar, quase não conseguira naquele dia, mesmo a alguma distancia tinha sentido o cheiro de suas lágrimas e isso quase o fizera voltar. Mas, ao vê-la sendo consolada por InuYasha algo o fizera continuar.

_'Talvez, porque naquela época eu ainda tinha a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa'_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sesshoumaru voltou a clareira quando os primeiros raios de sol começavam a iluminar o céu, lançou um olhar para o servo adormecido pensando pro um momento se deveria acordá-lo ou não para partirem. Mas, como poderia fazer isso se nem mesmo ele sabia qual desejava que fosse seu destino?

Ele levantou os olhos do chão ao finalmente tomar sua decisão, chamou o nome do servo que acordou meio que espantado ao ver que amanhecia e sem esperar para saber se estava ou não sendo seguido deu meia volta e saiu da clareira.

_'Pela primeira vez em todos esses anos eu sei o que estou procurando'_ sorriu disfarçadamente ao ouvir os passos apressados do pequeno yokai atrás de si e continuou caminhando confiantemente.

_  
__In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song   
But if you don't come back   
Come home to me, darling_

**_(Nas palavras de um coração partido_****__**

**_São apenas emoções tomando o controle_**

**_Presa na tristeza_**

**_Perdida na canção_**

**_Mas, se você não voltar_**

**_Voltar para casa, querido)_****__**

Rin levantou com os primeiros raios do sol que entraram pela janela da cabana, não tinha conseguido dormir a noite toda perdida em suas lembranças. Tinha prometido a si mesma que construiria uma nova vida com Kenshiro. Esqueceria de seu passado, das coisas que tinha desejado e perdido, mas isso começaria apenas após o casamento então passara a noite toda acordada chorando baixinho por todas as coisas que tinha perdido.

Ela ignorou o olhar apreensivo das garotas em sua direção, imaginava que sua aparência não devia ser das melhores, mas não diria nenhuma palavra sobre toda a dor que sentia. Deixou-se ser acompanhada até o rio e que a ajudassem com os preparativos para o casamento que aconteceria apenas no final da manhã.

Tinha decidido ser feliz, então por que sentia-se cada vez mais triste a cada minuto que passava?

_' Por que não consigo esquecê-lo como ele certamente fez comigo?'_

As poucas horas que a separavam da grande mudança em seu destino passaram rapidamente. Muito mais rápido do que ela desejara ' _Mas, quando foi que algum desejo meu foi atendido?_'. No que para ela pareceu um piscar de olhos, horas se passaram e logo se viu sendo conduzida ao local onde seria celebrada a cerimônia. Sentia seu coração se apertar a cada passo que dava ao lado de InuYasha e esperava que sua expressão não a denunciasse ao noivo ou aos moradores da vila que tinham se reunido para testemunhar aquela união.

Reunindo toda a sua força de vontade ela conseguiu conter as lágrimas e as poucas pessoas que notaram o brilho em seus olhos imaginaram que era felicidade e não tristeza sua causa. Uma noiva normal não choraria por angustia daquilo que estava perdendo enquanto caminhava em direção a seu futuro marido. _'Mas, quando é que eu fui normal?'_ Uma garota que vivera sozinha por alguns anos depois que toda a família morreu, que sorrira mesmo quando fora maltratada... Alguém que tinha sido morta por lobos e voltara a viver podia ser considerada normal?

_'Alguém que anseia em dormir ao relento ao invés do conforto e proteção de uma cabana pode ser considerada normal?'_

A garota fechou os olhos em uma tentativa de afastar as lágrimas e os pensamentos que se tornavam mais fortes a cada passo. _'Por que eu não consigo prosseguir com minha vida?'_ Ela estacou a poucos passos do rapaz que sorriu encorajador em sua direção, sentiu a mão de InuYasha sobre a sua e voltou os olhos para o rosto dele..

- Está sentindo alguma coisa, Rin?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça levemente negando, mas simplesmente não conseguia continuar, por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse para prosseguir suas pernas não obedeciam e ela permanecia parada no mesmo local.

Kenshiro deu um passo em sua direção e estendeu a mão em uma tentativa de acalmá-la mas isso apenas fez com que o sentimento de estar fazendo a coisa errada aumentasse, murmurando um pedido de desculpas ela deu um passo para trás. Sentiu a tristeza nos olhos do rapaz como se fosse sua quando ele finalmente compreendeu o motivo de sua reação e mesmo assim ele deu mais um passo em sua direção e estendeu a mão novamente esperando que ela a segurasse.

A esperança nos olhos dele foi o que a fez compreender a razão pela qual tinha aceitado aquele casamento. Eles eram iguais não porque eram humanos, mas porque em algum momento seus sentimentos tinham se conectado e isso apenas fez com que mais lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos ao vê-lo continuar com a mão estendida a espera da sua.

- Rin...

A garota piscou quando ouviu a conhecida voz pronunciar seu nome. Não se moveu temendo virar e ver que era apenas mais uma peça que sua imaginação estava lhe pregando, não suportaria estar enganada novamente. Ela respirou fundo antes de levantar a mão trêmula para pegar a do rapaz a sua frente, mas parou ao sentir InuYasha apertar seu braço.

- Ele voltou... – InuYasha murmurou sem poder esconder a surpresa em sua voz.

Rin hesitou por um momento, antes de se virar lentamente para a direção que o hanyou olhava, levou as mãos aos lábios para abafar um grito de surpresa ao ver aquele que tinha que estado sempre presente em seus sonhos aproximando-se com aquele mesmo porte imponente.

Kenshiro baixou a mão ao reconhecer a figura do yokai que tantas vezes a garota lhe descrevera e baixou a cabeça enquanto se afasta alguns passos.

- O que quer fazer, Rin? – InuYasha perguntou de maneira que apenas a garota ouvisse.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto olhava para os dois homens ali presentes. Kenshiro, aquele que sua razão escolhera e Sesshoumaru aquele que seu coração escolhera a tantos anos atrás quando ele a trouxera de volta a vida.

A dúvida durou pouco tempo e antes mesmo que percebesse um pedido de perdão escapou de seus lábios antes que suas pernas vencessem a pequena distancia que a separava de seu escolhido.

_  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

**_(Você não sabe que não sobrou mais ninguém para me abraçar apertado?_****__**

**_Você não sabe que não sobrou mais ninguém para me dar um beijo de boa noite?  
Boa noite, boa noite)_**

**_N.A. – Bem, que posso fazer?_**

**_Nem vou tentar me desculpar pelo atraso nas fics enquanto escrevo coisas novas._**

**_Sorry_****_._**

**_Vou tentar me concentrar em AAA agora que é o capítulo mais completo que eu tenho pronto aqui._**

**_Espero que gostem e me deixem sua opinião._**

**_Tentem não ter pensamentos assassinos com minha gentil pessoa._**

**_Eu fui boa dessa vez!_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**


End file.
